As is generally well known in the railway brake equipment art, various procedures for predeparture inspection and brake testing have been employed in the railway industry since development of the first railcar trains well over a century ago. Mandated now by the Federal Railroad Administration (hereinafter referred to as "FRA"), the procedure for the predeparture inspection and testing of air brake equipment (hereinafter "terminal test procedure") must be performed prior to departure of a train from a railyard terminal. The terminal test procedure includes an initial brake pipe leakage test followed by a brake application test and a brake release test.
Before the terminal test procedure can be performed, one or more locomotives are aligned on a railyard track with one or more railcars and coupled together to form what in the railroad industry is referred to as a train consist. The locomotives and the railcars not only must be physically coupled together but their air hoses must also be connected together to form what is called an air brake pipe. The air brake pipe is essentially a continuous pipe running from a head of train locomotive to a last railcar in the train consist. The continuous air brake pipe serves to supply the brakes of each vehicle in the train consist with the air pressure required for brake operation and for performance of the aforementioned brake pipe leakage, brake application and brake release tests.
The initial brake pipe leakage test of the terminal test procedure may be performed by either the Traditional Brake Pipe Drop Pressure Method or the more recently introduced Air Flow Method. Basically, the Traditional Brake Pipe Drop Pressure Method involves charging the brake pipe to within approximately 15 psi of a drop method setup pressure as measured at predefined points along the train consist. The brake pipe is sufficiently pressurized to apply the brakes on each railcar in the train consist. A prefigured full service reduction in the pressure within the brake pipe is then made. After listening for the exhaust from the brake pipe to stop so as to determine when the prefigured reduction has been achieved, a brake pipe cutoff valve is closed. Following a prespecified time during which the brake pipe pressure settles, the leakage from the brake pipe is monitored for one minute. Only if the leakage does not exceed 5 psi within the one minute period does the train consist pass the brake pipe leakage test.
The Air Flow Method essentially involves charging the brake pipe to within approximately 15 psi of an air flow method setup pressure as measured at predefined points along the train consist and so that the brake pipe pressure at the last railcar is greater than or equal to 75 psi. The brake pipe is sufficiently pressurized to apply the brakes on each railcar in the train consist. The air flow within the brake pipe is measured. Only if the air flow is less than 60 cubic feet per minute does the train consist pass the brake pipe leakage test. No matter which method is performed, if the train consist fails the brake pipe leakage test, the source(s) of the excessive leakage must be located and repaired and the brake pipe leakage test repeated.
The brake application and release tests of the terminal test procedure have traditionally been labor intensive operations, generally requiring at least two railyard workers to perform. For example, beginning with the brake application test, a cab worker situated in a cab of the head of train locomotive manually applies the brakes of the train consist in response to the instructions of one or more other workers commonly (and hereinafter) referred to as maintainers located outside the train consist. The brakes are manually applied typically through a brake handle situated on a cab control unit located in the head of train locomotive. (Although one of the maintainers could climb into the cab to perform the brake handle manipulations, it is advisable that the brake controls be staffed during the terminal test procedure.) The maintainer(s) then walk the length of the train consist from the head of train locomotive to the last railcar inspecting the brake equipment of each locomotive and each railcar and visually verifying that the brakes have applied.
Nearly identical to the brake application test, the brake release test also generally requires at least two railyard workers to perform. The maintainer(s) return to the head of train locomotive to inform the cab worker to release the brakes. The cab worker manually releases the brakes through the brake handle. The maintainer(s) then again walk the length of the train consist inspecting the brake equipment of each railcar and each locomotive and visually verifying that the brakes have released. The maintainer(s) may then return to the head of train locomotive to inform the cab worker to reapply the brakes.
The inspection conducted during the brake application and release tests includes examination of the brake equipment including brake piston travel, brake shoes, brake cylinders, rigging and other brake system components. The brake application and release tests also entail listening for leaks from the brake system components and the hose couplings. Any and all problems revealed during the course of the inspection must be corrected prior to the departure of the train consist, except as allowed by the Power Brake Law.
The brake application and release tests thus require (1) the labor of at least two railyard workers (i.e., one in the cab to apply and release the brakes and one to walk the train to inspect, and verify application and release of, the brakes) and (2) generally, three trips by one or more workers between the head of train locomotive and the last railcar.
The present automated terminal test system substantially improves upon several existing components of a train consist. Generally, a typical head of train locomotive has a cab control unit, computer controlled brake equipment such as WABCO EPIC.RTM. Brake Equipment, cab integration equipment such as WABCO Cab Integration Equipment for controlling train operation, a cab keyboard for accessing the cab integration equipment, a cab display for monitoring train operation, a typical head of train device, and, possibly, a systems integrator such as Integrated Cab Electronics (ICE) made by General Motors Corporation or Integrated Function Control (IFC) made by General Electric Corporation. The cab control unit, the cab display, the cab keyboard and the brake equipment essentially comprise the cab integration equipment. Therefore, for the purposes of the present invention set forth below, communication to the cab integration equipment signifies communication to the brake equipment, the cab control unit and the cab display and vice versa. These elements, however, are herein generally set forth separately in terms of their function and interrelationship as basic foundation for the detailed description and claims to follow.
Referring still to the elements of the typical head of train locomotive, the cab control unit includes an automatic brake handle and an independent brake handle. The automatic brake handle permits the application and release of the brakes on each locomotive and each railcar in the train consist. The independent brake handle permits the application and release of the brakes on each locomotive in the train consist.
The typical head of train device is connected to and monitors the pressure within the brake pipe on the head of train locomotive. The typical head of train device also receives communications from a typical end of train device. The typical end of train device is connected to the brake pipe on a last railcar of the train consist. The typical end of train device monitors both the pressure within the brake pipe on the last railcar and the movement of the last railcar. The typical end of train device transmits the resulting last railcar brake pipe pressure data and the last railcar motion data to the typical head of train device.
In a standalone head of train locomotive (i.e., a head of train locomotive not equipped with the systems integrator), a train operator uses the cab keyboard to input various commands to the cab integration equipment so as to control the operation of the train. The parameters associated with train operation are monitored on the cab display. In a non-standalone head of train locomotive (i.e., one equipped with the systems integrator), the systems integrator essentially controls the cab integration equipment; the details of such control not being necessary to an understanding of the present invention. The systems integrator provides an integrator keyboard as a means for inputting the various commands to the cab integration equipment. The systems integrator provides an integrator display for monitoring the parameters associated with train operation. Consequently, in non-standalone locomotives, the inputting and monitoring functions are accomplished through the integrator keyboard and the integrator display, respectively, of the systems integrator rather than the cab keyboard and the cab display of the cab integration equipment.
In the standalone head of train locomotive, the typical head of train device relays to the cab integration equipment through a first communications link the last railcar brake pipe pressure data, the last railcar motion data and the head of train brake pipe pressure data. The cab integration equipment outputs such data to the cab display for monitoring by the train operator. Additionally, the cab integration equipment relays such data to the computer controlled brake equipment through a second communications link. The computer controlled brake equipment uses such data to control the application and release of the brakes of the train consist and to maintain proper brake pipe pressure.
In the non-standalone head of train locomotive, the typical head of train device relays to the systems integrator through a first integrator link the last railcar brake pipe pressure data, the last railcar motion data and the head of train brake pipe pressure data. The systems integrator outputs such data to the integrator display for monitoring by the train operator. In addition, the systems integrator relays such data to the computer controlled brake equipment through a second integrator link. The computer controlled brake equipment uses such data to control the application and release of the brakes of the train consist and to maintain proper brake pipe pressure.
It should be emphasized that in both standalone or non-standalone head of train locomotives the last railcar brake pipe pressure data, the last railcar motion data, and the head of train brake pipe pressure data will ultimately be relayed from the head of train device to the computer controlled brake equipment, part of the cab integration equipment.
It should be further noted that, in a train consist having either the standalone or the non-standalone head of train locomotive, an automated terminal test system of any type will still require the maintainer(s) to walk the length of the train consist for the purpose of inspecting the brake equipment and verifying application and release of the brakes. The present invention, however, both avoids the need for the cab worker as it gives the maintainer(s) control of the brakes from outside the train consist and reduces the number of walks the maintainer(s) must make between the head of train locomotive and the last railcar during the terminal test.